Dante's True Love? Part Two
by animequeen78
Summary: Dante and Ashley have a baby girl, but will Dori be able to foil their plans and make Dante succumb to temptations, or will the couple pull through to the end.
1. The New Mommy

This is the second part of "Dante's True Love?"

A month after Ashley and Dante got married, Ashley helped him with his debt with the money she earned at art sales. Eventually, they were able to get a house. They bought a decent-sized house and painted it. All of a sudden, Ashley felt an ill sensation in her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and regurgitated. "Are you all right?" Dante asked. Still sick, Ashley replied, "Yes." Dante made a house call for a doctor.

A doctor arrived at their house and examined Ashley, while Dante was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the diagnosis, drinking the coffee Ashley made a few minutes ago. When the doctor came out of the room, Dante asked why Ashley was vomiting. "Your wife has gone through the gestation period. After the first 20 weeks is over, I'll come over to do an ultrasound, so to determine the fetus' gender and to monitor its health." The doctor said. Dante was relieved. He thought something more serious had happened.

Dante went to the phone to call Ashley's folks to tell them the news. 15 minutes afterwards, there was a loud banging on the door. It was Donnie. "Hey! I heard what's going on!" He shouted. He continued, with a bear hug for Dante, "You're gonna be a dad, bro! Can I see my sis?" Ashley walked out with a cup of coffee in hand. "Hi, Donnie." She said. Donnie hugged his sister, "Hello, big sis!"

20 weeks had passed and the doctor came back. He had an ultrasound machine in hand. He put a gel on Ashley's belly, causing her to laugh because it felt cold. Then he put the microphone thingy on it. An image of a tiny fetus showed up on the monitor. "It's a girl." The doctor said. "Oh, boy..." Dante said. Ashley grabbed his hand and put it against her cheek. Then the doctor left. Ashley went and resumed her painting the room. She painted it pink with little bunnies. Dante was exasperated because of the coloring of the room. "Well, the baby's a girl, isn't it?" Ashley said. Dante replied, "Yeah, but to paint it pink? That's not exactly mandatory to paint your daughter's room pink." "I know. I just like to tease you." Ashley said. Then she kissed him.

Donnie came out of the bathroom and saw the color of the baby's room. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! EVIL COLOR!!!!!!!!! PINK IS EVIL!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!" He screamed. Dante responded, "It's just pink. It won't kill you." "It'll kill my nephew with humiliation!" Donnie said. Dante responded again, "The baby is going to be a girl, so it won't." "A girl? Aw, man, dude! You going to end up having to spoil the rugrat." Donnie said. Ashley laughed.

A few weeks later, Ashley had a craving for pizza. Everytime Dante got some pizza, Ashley horked half of it down. Ashley started feeling tired and fell asleep a lot. Then her abdomen started growing. She got maternity clothes that were comfy enough for her to walk in if she had the energy.


	2. Another Limb On The Sparda Family Tree

The Baby Shower

Ashley was 7 months along in her pregnancy, (Now, this is not me in reality! This is my imagination.) Trish, Lady, Patty, Devonna, Crystal, Audrey, and Dori were at a baby shower. The gifts were wrapped in pink paper and the cake was made to look like pizza. Trish was the first one to give a gift for the baby. "Open it. I wanna see your face when you open it." Trish said. "Aww, you're so sweet, Trish." Ashley said after she unwrapped her gift. It was a pink crib with teddy bears on the sheets. Then she opened Patty's gift, which was girly baby clothes and a major surplus in diapers. Crystal's was a diaper-changing station. Lady's was a baby mobile for hanging on the crib. The mobile had butterflies on it. Audrey gave Ashley a humongus surplus of homemade baby food. Devonna's was Ashley's grandma's old-fashioned baby formula recipe. Dori brought no gift. She said, "Do you know what having a baby means? It means you have no time to give Dante lots of lovin's and you'll be all ugly and flabby and you'll let your-self go. Why don't you just abort?" "I can't believe my ears! You are so heartless, Dori." Trish scolded. Then Dori left.

"I don't know what's with Mom. She's behaving so rudely. I'm so sorry about her behavior." Ashley said, apologizing for her mom's cruel behavior. "You didn't do it, so there's no need for you to apologize for your mom's actions." Lady said.

Meanwhile, Dante was with the guys. Ashley's dad cracked jokes for a while. Dante was shaking his head in disbelief while downing the pizza Donnie ordered. "I can't believe we're going to have a girl. I'll have to spoil her a lot." Dante said. Donnie responded, "Hey, making your kid happy is worth all the spoiling in the world, as long as it doesn't teach her to be a bad kid." "You're right. A kid's worth more than all the money in the world. And if I teach the kid to be a good person, then it'll be all right." Dante said. He smiled as he saw Ashley scarfing down the pizza shaped cake. It was chocolate, which Ashley liked.

* * *

The New Arrival

2 months later, Ashley was packing her bags to go someplace. "Where are you going?" Patty asked. Ashley replied, "I'm going to be at the hospital for a week or two." "Why?" Patty asked. Ashley replied again, "I'm going to have the baby soon. Dante's coming with me." "Okay. Let us know if you guys want us to visit you at the hospital so we can see the baby." Patty said.

While Ashley was at the hospital, the doctors induced labor. Dante was at the side of Ashley's bed, holding her hand. "It's gonna be okay. Just don't panic." Dante said. Ashley was in loads of pain and she squeezed Dante's hand to cope with the pain. Not much later, they hear wailing. It was a beautiful baby girl with blond hair and pale blue eyes. Ashley and Dante smiled at the sight of a newborn baby. "What do you want to name the baby?" Dante asked. Ashley replied, "I was thinking and I hope you don't mind me naming her after your mom." "Eva?" Dante said. Ashley responded, "Mmm-hmm." "Well, more power to you. You gave birth to her." Dante said.

A few days later, Dante's friends and Ashley's family came to see the baby. "Aww, she's so pretty." Patty said. Ashley told her, "Her name's Eva, after the woman in the picture." "That was the lady's name?" Patty asked. Ashley said, "Yes. The woman in the picture on Dante's desk was his mother, before she died."


	3. Granddaughter of Sparda

When Dori got to see the baby, she twisted her face in disgust. "Oh, god... What an ugly baby! Are you sure Dante's its father?" She said. Trish told her, "Yes, that is Dante's child. And don't call her 'it'! Also, ugly? You should look in the mirror! Even the baby's mother would be a goddess compare to you, even if she is geeky, she's still prettier than you!" Angry, Dori stormed out of the room. Lady said, "Don't listen to her. She's jealous because she's not getting attention. Besides, she's a very pretty little baby girl, aren't you, Eva?" The baby smiled at the compliment. "You want one yourself, Lady?" Lady's fiance, Joseph Stannin, asked. Joseph was Roxanne's younger brother.

Eva cried in the middle of the night very often and Ashley nurtured her back to sleep. The baby ate mostly mushed up veggies and fruit, but was given plenty of milk for growth.

* * *

5 years later, Ashley enrolled Eva into kindergarten. The teacher looked at Eva strangely. She had never seen a little child with silver hair. "Do you give her enough copper in her diet?" She asked. Ashley said, "Yes. She got her hair color from her dad."

Eva was a chubby little girl with pink cheeks and a sweet, docile expression

* * *

The First Day of School

Children in a classroom were chattering like socializing monkeys. Then the teacher came into the classroom. "All right students, we have a new student. Her name is Eva. Come on in, Eva." Eva stepped in. She was sporting a pink dress with daisies on it, children's Rockabilly Oxford shoes, white lace socks, and two silver pigtails in her hair decorated with pink bows. "Hi, everyone. My name's Eva. I was named after my daddy's mommy." Eva was taken to a seat next to a small girl. The girl had a red eye and a blue eye and black hair, just like Lady. She was extremely shy. "Hi, are you new here too?" Eva asked. The odd-eyed girl nodded. "My name's Eva. What's yours?" "C-Catherine, after my dad's mother." The girl asked. "Yay, we have something in common. Both of us are named after our daddies' mommies. Can I be your friend?" Catherine silently nodded. "Yay!" Eva cheered, giving Catherine a big hug.

Playtime

Catherine was sitting by her lonesome, drawing. Eva decided to join her. She drew herself and half of a meadow and Catherine drew herself and her half of the meadow. They were holding hands in the crayon drawing. "Eeww! Two freaks being friends!" A boy blurted out. Eva became angry and started towards him. "Look, pal. You can call me a freak, but no-one, and I mean NO-ONE calls my new friend Cathy a freak! Got that?" She scream. Her strength frightened the boy and he nodded, shaking in fear of what would happen if he continued teasing.

The teacher saw this and scolded the boy. "Do you know who she is? She is Dante's daughter. You don't want to make her angry." She said.

"Since it's Friday, why don't you come over to my place and spend the night. Here's the address." Eva said. Catherine responded, "I'll have to ask my mommy." "Okay. I hope she says yes." Eva said.

* * *

"I don't see why not. Her dad is a friend of mine." Lady replied. Catherine handed her the address. Lady states, "I know where that is. They've been living there for 5 years." "They have?" Catherine asked. Lady replied, "Yes, they have." Then they went off to Dante and Ashley's house.

"Hey, Dante. Haven't seen you in a while." Lady said as Dante opened the door. Dante responded, " You haven't changed much, except you're not wearing a skirt anymore." "Hi, Cathy!" Eva greeted with a bubbly tone. "Hi, Eva." Cathy responded. "Hello, children. Hi, Lady. It's good to see you again. Oh, you've got such a prettyful daughter." Ashley gushed. "You're sweet. Your daughter's very adorable." Lady responded

Ashley went back to the kitchen. When she came out, she had a huge plate of cookies and two glasses of milk on the coffee table for the two girls. Cathy and Eva sat down and ate some cookies. "So, Cathy, what would you like to do for our sleepover?" Eva asked. Cathy shrugged her shoulders. Eva got an idea. "What about dress-up?" She suggested. Cathy nodded, "That sounds okay. Can I play dress up with Eva, Mommy?" "Sure, Cathy." Lady responded.

The two little girls went upstairs into Eva's room. Her room was painted princess pink with little daisies drawn on the walls. Her bedding was frilly and the bedframe was that of a trundle bed. Eva pulled out some play clothes from a white trunk with a pink heart. They had a good time playing dress-up and they quickly became best of friends.


End file.
